Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting load units, particularly for relocating belt drive stations by means of a drive system. In order to lift the load,the drive system can be driven into a free space between the load and the ground and a lifting platform is raised until it lies against a load supporting face which forms the upper limit of the free space by means of a plurality of essentilly vertically extending lifting elements in the region of the drive system carrier.